The mission of the Wake Forest University Claude D. Pepper Older American's Independence Center (OAIC) Research and Training Program is to develop, test and disseminate effective therapies for the treatment and prevention of physical disability from chronic in late life. The major scientific focus of the Wake Forest OAIC Research and Training Program is the prevention and treatment of disability from osteoarthritis and cardiovascular diseases through the use of nonpharmacological behavioral therapies (physical activity, dietary interventions and hormone replacement therapy). The majority of our work is in clinical research (epidemiology, health services research and clinical trials) and dissemination of information to professionals and the lay public. In years 6-10, the Wake Forest University OAIC Research and Training Program will be a collaborative effort of 37 investigators from six departments. Components of the Wake Forest OAIC include: A Leadership Core, a Research Development Core, three Research Resource Cores (Recruitment, Biostatistics and Data Management, and Medical Outcomes and Social Sciences Cores), a Demonstration Information and Dissemination core, three intervention development studies (Cardiovascular Health Activity Maintenance Program, Sex Hormone Effects on Cartilage and Bone, Excitation- Contraction Coupling in Aging Muscle) and one intervention study (Lifestyle Interventions in Seniors with Arthritis).